This invention relates generally to dynamic connectivity among distributed devices and services, and more particularly relates to providing a capability to access device- or service-specific operational information and perform remote automation and control of embedded computing devices using a data-driven remote programming model, such as in a pervasive computing environment
The cost of computing and networking technologies have fallen to the point where computing and networking capabilities can be built into the design of many electronic devices in the home, the office and public places. The combination of inexpensive and reliable shared networking media with a new class of small computing devices has created an opportunity for new functionality based mainly on the connectivity among these devices. This connectivity can be used to remotely control devices, to move-digital data in the form of audio, video and still images between devices, to share information among devices and with the unconstrained World Wide Web of the Internet (hereafter xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) and to exchange structured and secure digital data to support things like electronic commerce. The connectivity also enables many new applications for computing devices, such as proximity-based usage scenarios where devices interact based at least in part on geographical or other notions of proximity. A prevalent feature of these connectivity scenarios is to provide remote access and control of connected devices and services from another device with user interface capabilities (e.g., a universal remote controller, handheld computer or digital assistant, cell phones, and the like). These developments are occurring at the same time as more people are becoming connected to the Internet and as connectivity solutions are falling in price and increasing in speed. These trends are leading towards a world of ubiquitous and pervasive networked computing, where all types of devices are able to effortlessly and seamlessly interconnect and interact.
As just mentioned, a large number of usage scenarios in pervasive networked computing involve ad hoc remote control of operational functionality of various other devices from a device with user data input/output capabilities. For example, in some usage scenarios, a device with user interface capabilities controls an exchange of data between image, video, and audio capture devices (e.g., cameras and recorders) and recording, play-back and presentation devices (e.g., a television, printer, and data storage devices). In these scenarios, the user interface experience of a controlled device""s physical control panel (e.g., the buttons, knobs and display of an audio/video equipment""s front panel and infrared remote) are desirably remoted to other user interface capable control devices.
In accordance with a technology described herein, controlled devices in a device control model maintain a state table representative of their operational state. Devices that provide a user interface or user control point for the controlled device obtain the state table of the controlled device, and may also obtain presentation data defining presentation of the remoted user interface of the controlled device and device control protocol data defining commands and data messaging to effect control of the controlled device. These user control point devices also subscribe to notifications of state table changes, which are distributed from the controlled device according to an eventing model. Accordingly, upon any change to the controlled device""s operational state caused by user inputs from any user control point device or even the controlled device""s front panel or infrared remote, the device""s state as represented in the state table is synchronized across all these user control point devices using the eventing model.
The device state table and eventing model enable dynamic and automatic synchronization of the device state among all interested controllers that subscribe to notifications of the controlled device""s state upon a change in the controlled device""s state, whether the device commands that cause a change in device state originate from other user control point devices or directly through front panel or infrared remote of the controlled device itself. This synchronization of the controlled device""s state among all user control point devices that provide a user interface to the controlled device allows these user control point devices to present a consistent and correct depiction of the controlled device""s state in their user interface. This way the user is able to interact appropriately to the actual current state of the device, e.g., avoiding issuing a xe2x80x9ctoggle power on/offxe2x80x9d command when the controlled device""s power already is on. The controlled device thus is able to truly remote its direct front panel/infrared remote user interface as a virtual user interface on other user control point devices in a distributed network.
The device state table also may contain entries that are a byte block or data buffer, in which a file can be loaded. In such embodiments, the device state table and eventing model enable a file transfer from the controlled device to interested subscribing devices via loading of the file into the data buffer entry of the device state table. Since the eventing model can broadcast any change to the data state table, the eventing model can effect an immediate file transfer upon any change in the file. Further, multiple files can be transferred by loading one at a time into this data buffer entry of the device state table.
Additional, features and advantages will be made apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.